Xenosaga: A Missing Year
Xenosaga II - III: A Missing Year connects Xenosaga Episode II to Xenosaga Episode III. It is series of flash movies. The original files were released on Namco's Japanese website for free and were removed some time after the release of Episode III. This important part of Xenosaga was only available in Japanese, but it has been archived and fan-translated into English. Plot Set in T.C. 4768, Gnosis raid the S.O.C.E. lab due to an increase in Gnosis Terrorism. Scientia agent Doctus kidnaps Almadel. Jin and Shion Uzuki pursue Doctus. They infiltrate a Scientia vessel, but are caught. In order to rescue Shion, Jin goes to the Scientia base and contacts Doctus. Jin confronts Grimoire Verum at Ars Nova, one area of S-Division within the U.M.N. sealed by Vector Industries. Jin succeeds in rescuing Shion from Grimoire at the core of Ars Nova. Due to the completion of Lemegeton, Nephilim's consciousness awakens within Almadel. Grimoire is annihilated. Almadel vanishes in order to stop the Song of Nephilim. Ars Nova collapses. Shion has an emotional breakdown from Almadel's death and gives up on living as Ars Nova collapses, too devastated to even stand up. Jin slaps Shion on the face, telling her not to waste Almadel's sacrifice for her, and comforts her. KOS-MOS helps Shion up and they leave Ars Nova. Shion is disciplined and demoted for breaking into Vector's S-Division, but was offered the opportunity to continue working at Vector. However, having lost confidence in the U.M.N. and disgusted by Vector's secretive nature, Shion decides to resign and distance herself from Vector. She also decides to research the truth of her father's involvement with the Miltian Conflict, U.M.N. and Vector. Around the same time, Juli transfers to the military's research facility. AMY1.png|Shion. AMY2.png|Shion. AMY3.png|Shion in Almadel's hospital room. AMY4.png|Shion giving Almadel flowers in Labyrinthos. AlmaJuli.png|Juli protects Almadel from Gnosis. DoctusAMY.png|Doctus. JinVR.png|Jin taps into the U.M.N. to rescue Shion in Ars Nova. AlmadelScreams.png|Almadel screams. Memories.png|Almadel refuses Nephilim's consciousness. Alma1.png|Almadel in Ars Nova. Alma2.png|Almadel Gnosifies. AlmadelCatch.png|Shion catches Almadel. AlmadelHappy.png|Almadel happy to see Shion. AMY5.png|Almadel hugs Shion. AMY6.png|Shion and Almadel. Shiam1.png|Shion watches Almadel die. AlmaFade1.png|Almadel dies. Shiam2.png|Shion screaming and crying for Almadel. JinAm1.png|Jin in silence during Almadel's death. AlmaFade2.png|Almadel dies. Shiam3.png|Jin slaps Shion for giving up on living. Shiam35.png|Shion feels the slap. Shiam4.png|Shion feels the slap. JinAm2.png|Jin, furious at Shion for giving up. JinAm3.png|Jin explains the meaning of Almadel's sacrifice. Shiam5.png|Jin comforts Shion. JinAm4.png|Jin comforts Shion. Shiam6.png|Shion asks Jin why Almadel sacrificed herself. Shiam61.png|Shion listens to Jin. Shiam62.png|Shion cries. Shiam7.png|Shion cries in Jin's arms. NephArsNova.png|Nephilim. KOSrescue.png|KOS-MOS rescues Shion. KOSMOShand.png|KOS-MOS helps Shion up. Characters * Shion Uzuki * Jin Uzuki * KOS-MOS * Nephilim Verum * Grimoire Verum * Almadel * Doctus * Suou Uzuki * Juli Mizrahi My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep lyrics In my long forgotten cloistered sleep You and I were resting close in peace Was it just the dreaming of my heart? Now I'm crying, don't know why Where do all the tears come from (to my eyes)? Could no one ever dry up this spring? If you find me crying in the dark Please call my name from the heart Sing with me a tiny autumn song With the melodies of the days gone by Dress my body all in flowers white So no mortal eye can see Where have all my memories gone (and lost)? Should I roam again up yonder hill? I can never rest my soul until You call my name, you call my name from the heart In my long forgotten cloistered sleep Someone kissed me whispering words of love Is it just a longing of my heart? Such a moment of such peace Where do all the tears come from (to my eyes)? With no memories why should I cry? I can never rest my soul until you call my name You call my name, you call my name Call my soul from the heart External links * [http://www.id-tec.de/xenosaga/ English translation of A Missing Year] Episodes * Episode 1 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 3 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 4 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 5 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 6 - Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:Series installments